


Scratchney fluff

by McFaye



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, mitjo - Freeform, scratchney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: After losing Jonas to save his ass from Dean late at night, Sidney stays to hang out with one of Mitch's hooligan friends.





	Scratchney fluff

Let’s go lesbians! Let’s go, let’s go lesbians!// There’s no content for them so I gotta make some fluff/makin out because I’m a lonely gay//

“Scratch, stop eatin’ shit you pick off the ground.” 

Mitch slapped a crumbling leaf out of her hand, sending it tumbling to the ground. He fell back down on the hood of Scratch’s car, wrapping his arm around Jonas’s shoulders.

“Aw come on, Javier and Cliff left like an hour ago and I can’t eat a goddamn leaf? I’m bored!” She flipped a piece of trash off of the rock she was sitting on. 

“If you’re so bored, why don’t you go home?”

“You’re sittin’ on my car.” Mitch hopped off the hood, Jonas following and almost falling off in the process.

“There, now you can drive to whatever interesting shit you wanna. Me and Spots are gonna go to my place.” Jonas’s face flushed as Mitch held him against his side.

“We’re gonna huh?” A ring of faint green lights mixed with pink floated around his torso. 

“Come ooonn, it’ll be fun.” The snapback on top of Jonas’s head started floating off slightly, following the motion of Mitch’s finger.

“Mitch! Give that back!” He reached his hands up grabbing at air as he levitated his hat higher out of his reach.

“You’re gonna have to get it, then.”

Scratch watched as Jonas ran after him with his hat still hanging in the air, chanting that he was a jerk and Mitch was barking laughing. After a moment or two, they disappeared along with their voices, leaving her sitting on the large graffitied rock, fiddling with her suspender straps.

She got up, realizing they weren’t coming back and she was alone. She crawled right into her car through the hole where the driver’s side door would be. Fishing through her pockets for her keys and whistling to herself, she heard the approaching sound of footsteps getting closer and closer.

“Jojo! Dean’s gonna kick your fucking ass-” She turned her head, and there was Jonas’s twin rapidly looking around the area for her brother. Her face was contorted into an expression of pure fear and anger. Sidney finally looked through the car next to her to see Scratch sitting alone in the car, no Mitch or Jonas to be found.

“Oh, Dotty Clone! What’s up?” Scratch had only met Sidney a couple of times, usually only because she was arguing with Jonas about covering for him whenever he hung out with Mitch. But from what she could tell she was pretty funny, with good looks to boot.

“Where’s Jonas? I think I got a decent cover story but it’s getting really late, Dean’s gonna be pissed.” 

“Who?”

“Our foster father? Where the hell are they?” Scratch tapped her fingers on the steering wheel rapidly due to her never ceasing energy.

“Ohh, you just missed ‘em. They went heading back to Mitch’s place. I don’t mean to /assume/ what they’re doin’ buuuuut I don’t think they’re comin’ back.” She fiddled with the buttons on the console, making the radio turn on, playing the CD Scratch kept.

Sidney slapped her face with her own hand, groaning.

“I told Dean he was sleeping over at Lewis’s, but I told him that he would call him to confirm where he was. Dean’s gonna fucking crucify him.” 

Scratch gripped the wheel as she tried to think of how she could help. Because she only ever saw her when she was covering for Jonas, she only really ever saw her upset and arguing, and she really would have preferred to see her happy.

“I can do impressions! I got Cliff down cold, but then again, his voice ain’t very original.” Sidney clenched her fists at the suggestion, then relaxed them, realizing it was her only option.

“Okay, we can /try/.” She fished her phone out of her pocket and tapped on Dean’s speed dial. She climbed into the passenger side seat of the car as it rang, waiting for him to pick up.

“Sidney, you better have your brother with you.” Sidney gulped, holding the phone to her ear.

“Yeah, here he is.” She leaned over to Scratch, holding the phone up to her cheek. She cleared her throat before she answered.

“You better be good.”

“I am- Hey, Dean. Yeah, no, I’m here. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

Sidney was scared, sweat running down her forehead. Partially from fear and partially from astonishment. Scratch was practically able to copy Jonas’s voice down to his minor ticks and worried voice wavering. She also noticed as she held the phone to her face, that her knuckles were brushing against Scratch’s soft face.

“Yeah. Yeah. Yessir. I’ll be home by 9 am tomorrow. Yeah. Goodbye, Dean.” She pulled away from the phone and tapped the end call button, adding in a ‘boop’ sound effect to punctuate it.

“H-how did you do that so good? Are you actually Jonas wearing a Scratch costume?” She laughed loudly, pushing the phone away from her face and adjusting her legs to sit cross-legged in the driver’s seat.

“Nah,” she pushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes. “And uh, you can call me Crystal.” Scratch blushed slightly at using her real name.

“Alright, well thanks so much Cryst-” Sidney’s thank you was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning. Heavy rain started falling almost immediately after.

“Ah geez, I gotta get home, thank you anyway.” 

“What? Nahh, it’s pouring, you can’t go home right now. Come on, passenger seat has seat warmiiinngg.” Scratch hovered her finger over one of the buttons on the dashboard, presumably the one to turn it on.

“If Dean was gonna kill Jojo for not being home by now, who knows what he’d do to me.”

“Oh come on, who cares about that wrinkly bitch? Hold on, I gotta get somethin’.” Scratch turned over to the backseat, leaning her wiry body to grab some large blue mass.

“What’s that?” Sidney hugged her knees on the seat, watching her pull it over to the front of the car and climb out of the car.

“It’s a tarp! If you haven’t noticed, my car does not have the number of doors it should have. So when I’m sittin’ in here and it starts raining real bad, I’ll fix it to the outside of the car so I don’t get fuckin’ soaked.”

Sidney listened to the sound of the tarp crinkling and the sound of rain pounding on it while she played with her hair. A moment or so later, Scratch lifted up one of the edges and clambered back in. Unfortunately, it’s rather easy to trip over the strings holding it down, causing her to slip and land her face into Sidney’s thighs.

“Uh.” 

She grabbed the back of Scratch’s suspenders and pulled her up slightly, and once out of her thighs, she tilted her flushed face up to Sidney’s. 

“Sorry Dotty Clone! Guess I’m fallin’ for ya.” She shrugged her arms as he dangled by her suspenders from Sidney’s fist.

“Oof-!” Suddenly she was dropped, and her face fell back into her lap. She tilted her head back up, looking back up at her face and reaching her hand up to touch her hair.

“Gotta say, I don’t really mind bein’ down here.”

“Psh- alright, get off!” 

Sidney grabbed her suspenders again and shoved her back over to the driver’s side, snickering the whole time. She fell against the tarp, leaning as she laughed along with her. When the laughter died down, she stretched her legs out against the armrest, her feet resting against Sidney’s lap.

“If Mitch and Jo left like twenty minutes ago they’re probably boning by now.” Scratch snickered as she felt her swat at her shins.

“Scrat- Crystal! Don’t just say that!”

“Oh come on! They’ve been datin’ for a while, do you honestly think they’ve never gotten handsy?”

“Well unlike you, I don’t wanna think about my little brother getting laid.”

“I thought you were the same age?” Sidney leaned back against the seat, the seat warmer finally kicking in. She pointed her thumb to herself as she smirked.

“Well, I came out first, meaning I’m the oldest. Technically.” 

“What kinda comin’ out?” She felt Sidney swat at her legs again.

There was a lot of solace, just sitting alone in the car with the soothing sound of rain on the tarp wrapped around the car. They had never really hung out one on one, or ever had very much of a conversation, but for some reason, being around each other was just easy. The only thing wrong was the freezing breeze coming in through the gaps between the doors and tarp.

“Sheesh, kinda cold in here. This car is gettin’ old, the seat warmer isn’t doing shit.” 

“Mine is working fine.” Scratch huffed upset that her side of the car wasn’t working as well. 

“Maybe we should huddle together like they did in the ol’ days. Before heaters or horniness.” 

Sidney’s face flushed under her freckles, making her much warmer than the seat was. She regained her composure and went back to leaning against the back of the seat.

“Are you implying getting horny is a recent invention?” 

“Well back then they sure as hell didn’t talk about it as much as us.”

She rolled her eyes, leaning her arm on Scratch’s ankles. She should be getting home, if her phone wasn’t on Do Not Disturb she was sure there would be a million missed calls from Dean. But Scratch wouldn’t let her leave until the rain stopped, and it definitely didn’t show any signs of stopping. Besides, hanging in a car with a cute girl offering to cuddle with her was a situation she definitely didn’t want to object to.

“Alright, alright. If you’re that cold, you can come sit over here.” 

Scratch perked up almost immediately, her energy rushing back quickly. She clambered over the armrest and asserted herself onto Sidney’s lap.

“Gotta say, Dotty. You’re awfully comfortable.” 

“Your ass is so bony, how do you live like this?” She leaned back on her lap, setting her hands on her knees and putting her legs on either side of her waist.

“I find a way.” 

Sidney hesitated to find a place to put her hands, sweating slightly as they shook before she placed them on her hips, not even aware she was staring as Scratch’s lower half.

“Oy Sid, my tits are up here.” 

“Wh-?” Scratch proceeded to laugh her ass off, doubling over slightly as she snorted at her own joke.

“You’re just like Joey! You guys always wig out when someone says anything remotely suggestive. Mitch made a dick joke the other day and he completely lost his fuckin’ bearings.” 

She picked her hands up from her knees and put them onto her shoulders, slowly snaking them around her neck. 

Before she could protest, Scratch was leaning her face down onto hers, smashing her lips against hers. Nothing about her method of kissing was delicate, but Sidney wasn’t against it at all. She could feel her gripping at the back of her sweatshirt, not daring to pull away for a second in case she missed something.

“If Mitch and Joey get to have fun, so do we, huh?” 

Even though she was already dangerously close, Sidney still gripped her suspenders and pulled her even closer. If her brother got to fool around with a criminal hooligan, well so would she.

//haha wild right//


End file.
